Distractions From The Tasks At Hand
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: AU. Even logical Vulcans can be distracted from the most arduous of tasks.


Yo. So, like, I'm a hugantic fan of Star Trek. Just wanted to try my hand at this. Sorry for any mistakes, and obviously I own nothing.

* * *

"Psssssssssssst…..heeeey….psssssssssssssssssssssssssst. Hey, Spock."

Said Vulcan did his absolute best to ignore it. Normally, in certain circumstances, Spock would be inclined to tell Jim to be quiet, but seeing as how this was the last examination of the year, and he was hard-pressed to pass (the Vulcan elders were already upset with his choice to join Starfleet; he needn't give them another reason to give his father a hard time). In any case, at least this time Jim wasn't directly behind him to poke him in the back multiple times. He had a hard time explaining the black-eye to Pike.

"Come, buddy, don't be like that. Answer me." Jim was persistent if nothing else.

A loud, resounding 'ssssh!' came from the front of the room; Professor Cradley did not look like she was in the mood.

Jim ignored the warning. "Hey, Spock," he whispered. "What's the answer to number thirty-one?"

Spock had long since passed that question, wondering idly if Jim was only asking to get a reaction. Still, while he was rather tempted to turn the page, he did not.

"Spock…Ssssssssssspo-ck~." Jim was being downright terrible, now.

Vulcan or not, Spock was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. No, he must concede that this was one of the moments he would blame this fact on his human heritage.

'Or my father's inability to pass good genes. Jerk,' he thought, allowing himself to feel momentarily. The test was not difficult by any standards, just long and arduous; a task that required much time in order to assure one didn't skip anything. And if there was anything Spock was remotely good at, it was making sure he didn't miss things.

"Spock," Jim sang. Spock wished his hearing wasn't so perfect at the moment. Jim was sitting diagonally behind him, and Spock was sure that the people adjacent him thought that the whole situation was funny. 'A thought easily remedied,' he thought to himself, wondering just how much the two students would appreciate an assignment to the USS Farragut.

"You can't ignore me forever."

'You continue to think so, then,' his mind shot back. He willed himself to 'cut the antics' in Instructor Pike's words. With a resigned sigh as to why he'd be using such a dialect of Standard, he continued working.

"Sssspockie-poo~~."

Spock couldn't help the twitch of his eyebrow.

"Spo~ock! I'm gonna cry."

Twitch.

"Pssssssssst."

Twitch.

"...-

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Mr. Spock!!!!" Mrs. Cradley said harshly from her place at the front of the room.

Said Vulcan resigned himself to a sigh.

* * *

"Spock, I am highly interested in inquiring as to how you acquired such an inconveniently scheduled meeting."

"Father, while I appreciate your ability to facilitate such matters, I would appreciate you not patronizing me and resigning me to my fate much more," Spock said blankly.

While he may show so emotion, Spock could see the amusement in his father's eyes.

"Son, as I am perfectly capable of discerning your…ill-founded irritation, I cannot help but wonder how I managed to raise such a child."

Spock looked at Sarek, shame forming in his eyes.

"Not that I am not grateful for such a strong-willed, hard-headed son. It certainly makes for interesting diplomatic dinner parties."

"Father, you're ability to diffuse difficult situations never ceases to amaze me." Spock allowed himself a small smile.

"Now, are you going to inform me of your tragic afternoon?" Sarek asked, sitting down next to his son.

"While I am sure you'd find the contents of my report…entertaining, the most I can say about the situation is that I may or may not be 'out to kill on James T. Kirk', to put it in modern terms."

The older Vulcan shook his head. "Is James always going to be the reason you find yourself in unfavorable situations?"

Just then, there was a slight knock at the door; the only thing visible was a peek of golden hair.

"I suppose if you speak of the Devil, he will come," Sarek said, standing. "I shall make myself scarce. Please do not do too much harm; I just had this carpet cleaned." He made sure to say this as he was passing the other cadet in the door. "Hello, James."

The blonde gulped.

"I'd like to say that there's a 4.2% chance that I might forgive you more amiably if you were to show yourself."

Jim gave a shy smile as he stepped into the office. "Hey, Spock. Sorry about earlier, I was just bored, and-

"There is no need, James. You are forgiven." Spock schooled his features to show apathy, despite his want to smile.

"Sweet, so…what happened?"

"I received detention for my outburst."

Jim winced. "That's a bit harsh. Sorry about your record."

"My record? That is hardly what this is about."

"Oh?"

"Why do you always feel the need to distract me?"

Jim put his finger to his chin in mock thought. "Let's see…maybe I just want to see another expression on that pretty face of yours, Mr. Spock."

"Is that what you want? To know that you're the only one who can manage to make me feel emotion?" Spock asked with a smirk. "You like being the center of my mind, James?"

Jim was now completely off guard, with his mouth open and his ocean colored eyes round. "I-what-wait-

"No, I think that's exactly what that was. An attempt to get me to think about you. You think you are sly, James Kirk, but I see right through you." By now, Spock had gotten up and stood close enough to blow into Jim's ear.

"S-Spock…" Spock noted that the feeble sounding voice was only adding to his pleasure at the situation.

"You sounded so sure of yourself earlier, James. What transpired between then and now, I wonder. Perhaps you've realized what exactly you have gotten yourself into?"

"I…I didn't at first…but now I think I do." Jim pulled back slightly to smile slyly at the other. "Why, Mr. Spock, I never knew you could be so ambitious about getting revenge. Now what would you have done if I cried and wet my pants?"

"Pushing unwanted images aside," the Vulcan began, blinking them away. "I do believe you owe me, James."

"Yeah? And in just what way would you like for me to accomplish paying you in full, Mr. Spock?"

* * *

They both got detention for the next week after Sarek saw the state of his office after a few short hours.

Well, actually the board was the one upset; Sarek simply stood back and chuckled where no one could hear.


End file.
